


Flip

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [95]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, M/M, Pancakes, shrove tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry shows Draco how to flip pancakes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Flip

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: _Pancakes._
> 
> Happy Shrove Tuesday to all you lovely people! I hope you all enjoy your pancakes tonight with your favourite toppings. I think Draco would definitely be a basic sugar and lemon juice type of wizard.

“Okay,” Draco said affectionately, “I’m willing to give these Muggle pancakes a try. If I _must_.”

Harry smiled, pouring out a neat circle of batter, carefully spreading it around. “Dudley loved these. Usually had to make him about a _dozen_ … The key to a good pancake is to flip them-”

“Flip them? Draco interrupted, looking suspiciously at the bubbling mixture. “With magic?”

“Nah,” Harry replied, sliding in behind Draco and taking hold of his hands. “Like this.” He guided Draco’s hands into position. Together they flipped the pancake which Draco caught flawlessly. 

“Brilliant,” Harry laughed. “You can make the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
